The Lost Son of Poseidon
by 2minPercicoeue
Summary: A new prophecy has been spoken. Now, Perseus Jackson is given an important task; rescuing another heir to Poseidon who is trapped inside an icy prison. Set sometime around MoA when they first boarded Argo II and fled Camp Jupiter. Nico was never captured. R&R (stands for 'read &review' not 'read & run'. :P)
1. The Lost One

Set sometime around MoA. When they first boarded Argo II.

* * *

It was pitch black. No matter what direction he looked at (he wasn't even really sure _what_ direction he was looking at) there was an endless stretch of darkness. Cold wind swept past him, making Percy shiver. There was something unusual about this place. Something familiar. The cold breeze passed him again, as if urging him to step forward. Percy's teeth chattered from the cold and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warm. The son of Poseidon walked forward, allowing the ever icy wind to guide him in the darkness. He had walked for what seemed like forever when he suddenly crashed against a cold, hard surface and fell hard. Percy blinked in confusion, staring at the object that stood in his path.

_...son of the Sea God..._

_...trapped.._

Voices murmured, as if awakened by the appearance of the Earth-Shaker's son. Percy turned, his hand immediately diving into his pocket for Riptide. He pulled out the pen and uncapped, Riptide's true form emerging.

_...Lost son.._

_...Poseidon..._

_...change his fate..._

_...one will falter.._

Percy's eyes darted around, trying to locate the source of the voices. But it seemed as if it was everywhere, all around him.

..._Perseus._

The boy jolted at the sound of his name. He turned, Riptide in hand.

_Perseus._

The voice sounded gentle and filled with so much familiarity that it made Percy rack his brain for someone he knew. Yet, he could not match the voice to anyone.

The hero's eyes widened in surprise as the object before him started to glow dimly. Riptide was slowly lowered and Percy stepped forward, his free hand coming in contact with the hard, see-through, icy surface. He vaguely became aware of the voices slowly fading.

Before him stood a sphere made of ice. But it wasn't because of _that_ that Percy was immobile. It was what was inside that made him freeze. Suspended at the center of the sphere was the form of a person who was curled up. Arms had drawn legs to its chest and the person's head rested on the figure's knees, hiding the face from view. Long brown locks attached to her (or him, Percy had no idea) head floated around her (he still can't decide if the person was a guy or a girl) like a halo. A black coat flowed around the figure, showing off what skinny body the person had.

"Hey!"

Percy yelled, trying to get the attention of the person inside. He tapped on the icy prison, trying to get the figure's attention. But then he stopped, eyes widening (almost comically) again. The fact that the person did not seem _frozen_ inside the sphere finally registered into his mind. The hair, the coat—it was flowing. The hero stepped back, eyes trailing over to the symbol that glowed dimly behind the sphere.

A trident.

Poseidon's symbol.

_Poseidon._

The realization finally hit him and Percy staggered back, crashing into the floor.

_In the Tomb of Eternal Ic_e,  
_Deep in the Cave of Deathly Sighs,_  
_Lies a Hero in wait_  
_for the Son of Poseidon to change his fate._

The quieted voices once again spoke.

_But beware, Son of the God of the Sea,_  
_Everything is not as you see._  
_The Lost Son of Poseidon, you must find_  
_For your fates are intertwined._

Percy was beyond confused, but nonetheless, he listened.

_Victory will be yours against the Trial of Fire and Water,_  
_Yet in face of the Masked Enemy, one will falter._  
_One of two shall remain firm and from the ashes he shall rise,_  
_But the other one must succumb to his fated demise._

He looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat as the figure slowly raised its head. Eyes fluttered open and Percy found himself staring into deep sea-green eyes.

* * *

Percy jolted awake, beads of sweat running down his face. Demigod dreams always sucked. And for Perseus Jackson, it was always more of a nightmare than a dream— more real than imaginary. It seemed as if these dreams were more extreme in his case. And Percy hated them. The son of Poseidon sat. He gathered his legs to his chest, pressing his forehead against his knees.

_The Lost Son of Poseidon, you must find._

The line echoed over and over in his head.

_For your fates are intertwined._

He sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration. Already, he could feel an oncoming headache.

_Another prophecy?_ He mused, _I've already got enough on my plate as it is. And now.. this?_

Percy had no idea what to think anymore. With the threat of Gaia's rising, the rift between the Roman and Greek Demigods and everything in between, he was starting to fall behind.

_For the love of Aphrodite, _Percy thought mournfully, _Someone has it in for me up there. I bet it's Ares._

He shook his head, ridding away such thoughts. Now, he had something new to worry about.

Poseidon's lost son.

His half-brother.

Who's missing.

A half-brother.

Who isn't Tyson.

Great.

_But if Poseidon had another demigod child, could it be that he had broken the oath they had taken?_

_What in Zeus' name is this? _Percy sighed, yet again, and massaged his temples._ I need a break._


	2. Come Back to Me, Okay, Seaweed Brain?

Percy finally emerged from his room, eyes downcast and his lips set in a grim line. He approached the other demigods who were gathered around the table for breakfast. Silently, the sea spawn took his seat beside Annabeth. The other heroes watched him carefully as he stared at his plate, not making one move to touch or eat his food.

"Perce?" Annabeth called, eyebrows furrowed as she touched Percy's arm.

The hero flinched at the touch, his downcast eyes filling with that 'Percy' kind of light. Annabeth's brows furrowed even more and she squeezed the demigod's hand comfortingly.

"What wrong, Seaweed brain?" She asked, "Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours, Perseus."

"Don't call me Perseus," the boy grumbled, "It's just... dream, Annabeth. I…"

Annabeth and the rest of the crew waited for him to continue. Percy was commanding everyone's attention now. But the boy was too troubled to notice.

"I… I need to call Chiron."

"No need, my boy." Everyone whipped their head to the source of the voice.

"Chiron."

**oOo**

"Perseus, I understand that you may have questions." The centaur said.

Behind him, the heroes could see Camp Half-Blood bustling with activity. It was a chaotic sight, so for Chiron to ignore the mess must mean that something important was up.

"I will try to ans—"

The Centaur was cut off as Rachel suddenly stepped into the picture. She opened her mouth and as she spoke, a thousand voices spoke with her.

"_In the Tomb of Eternal Ice,  
Deep in the Cave of Deathly sighs,"_

Percy stiffened, a shiver running up his spine as Rachel began to speak of what has been troubling his mind.

"_Lies a hero in wait,  
for the Son of Poseidon to change his fate."_

Annabeth gripped his hand tightly, as she watched anxiously. Everyone was watching with different expressions on their faces. Percy had gone stoic, his face void of emotion.

"_But beware, Son of the God of the Sea,  
Everything is not as you see.  
The Lost Son of Poseidon you must find  
for your fates are intertwined."_

The heroes gasped, all except for Percy whose expression darkened.

"_Victory will be yours against the Trial of Fire and Water,  
Yet in the face of the Masked Enemy one will falter."_

They began murmuring amongst themselves. The new prophecy was causing a sense of dread among the young demigods.

"One of the two shall remain firm, and from the ashes he will rise,  
But the other must succumb to his fated demise."

The god spawns turned to Percy, mouths agape, as he spoke. The Sea Spawn stared directly ahead, watching as Rachel crumpled into the arms of some kids from the Apollo cabin. The kids helped her to a chair as Chiron once again came into view.

"You've heard of the prophecy before." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I dreamt about it." Percy admitted, "Just last night."

"I see." The Centaur nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Chiron, the prophecy mentioned about… about a lost son. Poseidon's lost son. ", The son of Poseidon began, "did dad break his oath again?"

Chiron paused, as if trying to carefully pick his words.

"No, he did not, Perseus." Chiron shook his head, "I'm afraid it's far more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" It was Annabeth who asked.

The Centaur sighed, "You know the story of Thalia who was turned into a tree by her father, Zeus, to keep her from dying," he began, "And then there was the Di Angelos, the offsprings of Hades, who were trapped inside the Lotus Casino for years."

Nico's ear perked up at the mention of their name.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Percy, your father once had a son before you. About more or less 70 years ago." Chiron said, "This son, your brother, was envied by lots of gods. Athena envied the child for his superior intellect, Ares envied his skills in combat and Aphrodite envied his overflowing beauty.

He was the perfect offspring, Percy. Too perfect. That's why some of the Olympians voted to have him thrown to the Underworld. They couldn't allow him to continue walking the Earth. Naturally, your father opposed to it greatly. He and Zeus argued about it. But too many gods voted in favor of the elimination of your brother."

"Are you saying my brother's dead?" Percy asked, horrified, "Are you saying I have to get his soul from the Underworld?"

"Of course not," The centaur sighed, "Poseidon hid your brother deep within his realm. With his disappearance, Olympus finally came to peace. Your brother, young Cyerous Song, was never heard of again."

"But Chiron, the prophecy…"

"I know."

"But you said it yourself, that was more or less 70 years ago." Hazel pointed out, "Cyerous would be an old man by now."

"Unless..." Nico finally spoke, "he didn't age."

"That's impossible." Jason retorted.

"Have you gone the deep end, Nico?"

The hell spawn ignored them, "Am I right, Chiron?"

"I'm afraid so, Nico." Chiron revealed, "I do not know of the full story, but your father, Percy… he somehow found a way to preserve your brother, just like how Zeus turned Thalia into a tree. Cyerous still lives."

"How are you so sure about this?" Percy asked, defeat alighting his eyes.

"Because as long as the Fyre keeps burning, the Son of Poseidon lives."

"The fire?" Annabeth asked, puzzled.

"Not fire, child. Fyre."

"No offense, Chiron," Leo butted in, "But they're exactly the same."

"There's a huge difference, Leo," Percy sighed, "You're referring to normal fire… but the Fyre… It's said that at the heart of Poseidon's palace lies a pit of blue fire—a fire so strong that it never stopped burning. As long as Poseidon's lineage exists, the flames will never burn out."

"Poseidon's lineage, huh?" Jason mused, "But Percy's also of Poseidon's son. It's possible that the Fyre keeps going on because of him."

"Unfortunately," the centaur began to explain, "What Percy said is not entirely true. The Fyre does not continue because Poseidon's offsprings live on. It s flame still lives because the Lost One is still in this world. Prophecy once foretold this, Percy, that the day the flame of the Fyre dies will be the day where the Sea shall mourn the loss of a beloved hero."

Everybody grew quiet. Annabeth couldn't miss the look on Percy's face—determination, anxiety and a whole lot of emotions she couldn't quiet place.

"Percy, I did not IM you just to answer your questions," Chiron admitted, "I called to issue you a quest, one called personally by your father. The prophecy you just heard belongs to this new quest."

"I accept."

"Percy!" Annabeth gaped. Surely Percy couldn't be serious. It's not like she wasn't happy for him but they already had a situation in their hands.

"I. Accept." Percy repeated through gritted teeth.

The daughter of Athena could only stare at him in disbelief. "I'm going with you, then."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, child." The centaur looked at the girl apologetically, "This quest was issued to Perseus Jackson _alone_."

"Chiron!" Even Nico looked schocked, "You can't let him go on a quest alone! It's like sending him to his own death!"

"I don't have a choice," Chiron looked pained, "But the quest must be done deep in Poseidon's realm. We all know that only Percy can do that. This is something he must do by himself."

Annabeth couldn't help herself and she threw her arms around the quieted Percy, "Annie, I have to do this."

The girl chocked back a sob. She just got him back, and now she had to let him go again. The Fates are too cruel. But Percy had to do this. She just has to suck it up and deal with it.

Annabeth held the son of Poseidon tighter, inhaling his scent and just savoring the moment as much as she could. She buried her face on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was comforting, to say the least. Annabeth wanted to remember every single thing about him, she wanted to imprint his smile, his laugh, his eyes—everything about him, into her mind. After all, they'll never know when they might see each other again or, Zeus forbid, if they see each other at all.

She had learned to value him more after he suddenly disappeared from their home, taking a piece of her with him.

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to stop him from taking the quest. But she couldn't be selfish. She could only hope that he finds his way back home—back to her. So until he did, Annabeth would do what she had done before. Wait.

"Come back to me, okay, Seaweed brain?"


End file.
